


Code 800

by BlissBasket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Awkward Flirting, Dirty Talk, Fluff, I mean it's phone sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, some hot action going on with the dirty talk too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissBasket/pseuds/BlissBasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a phone sex operator and Phil just feels lonely. There is also a storm, jazz, some dirty talk and a deep longing for kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code 800

It’d been a quiet night. The week days usually were but Clint didn't mind. He was listening to jazz in the background, drinking a beer after his day job and if someone needed him, his landline was near and ready .

He was just letting the nice warmth of the second beer mix with the unusually warm gusts of wind coming from the open window when his operator warned him of an incoming call.  
800.  
They called it the clean code, he called it the code for the lonely and the ones who just needed a chat and a bit of help from a stranger. So Clint just reclined a bit in his seat, prepared to be more comfortable and listened.

"Hum, hi" the voice said, coughing a little and yes, definitely a 800 call.

Clint took his warmest tone of voice, a little bit sultry too because it was expected but not too much with a 800. It was all about balance.

"Hi, I'm Hawkeye for you tonight."  
The voice on the other side stayed silent for so long, Clint almost thought the man had hanged up before the end of the two first minutes where he would start to get paid.

"I, uh, I don't really know what I'm supposed to start with."

Clint smiled to himself; this one wouldn't be too hard to satisfy, once he could be coaxed out of his embarrassment.

"Some people like to have a nice chat first. Others like to jump right into the middle of things. Why don't you start by telling me your name?"

"Alright, this is not too hard", the man answered with a chuckle. " It's Phil."

"Okay Phil", Clint said cheerfully," you want to tell me a bit about what you like?"  
He could feel that saying the S word would be a mistake, that was always the case with the shy and embarrassed guys. But Clint had to admit it was the first time he had a shy guy with such a deep and hot voice.

"I like wine and jazz. Is it Mary Lou Williams I can hear play?"

"Oh shit! I mean, sorry. I didn't realise you could hear it."

"It's fine, I guess my ear has been attracted to one of my favourite jazz singers."  
"Don't turn it off please ", he added like he could have heard the cracking of the chair when Clint started to get up.

Clint sat back, startled. He wasn't used to lose control of the conversation and never so early.

"That was, hum, that wasn't what I meant by asking about what you like but I’m a big fan of her voice."

"Oh. Yes. Of course " Phil's laugh was embarrassed, a tiny bit too self conscious for Clint liking.

"'S okay, it was the nicest start to a chat I had in a while "

"Yes I imagine you must be busy."

And Clint could have slapped himself. Never talk to a customer about other customers. It ruined all the fantasy.

"Nope Phil, you were the first tonight actually " and for once, wasn't that the truth? Except Clint realised he was starting to sound like a cheap hooker but at least, they were back on track. 

No more personal tidbits shared.

"You want to tell me about your secret fantasies, Phil?" Clint cringed silently; he sounded as awkward and eager as a rookie.

"Secret fantasies? No, not really. I mean I don't think I have secret fantasies. Embarrassing ones, yes probably. "

He just laughed again, a rich sound of baryton and Clint got up to open the window wider, careful not to make the recliner wince. The clouds were gathering in the sky and the humidity was covering his arms with a thin layer of sweat. A storm was near and it was making the air unbearably hot.

"Everyone has the embarrassing ones, Phil. Why do you think people call half of the time?" Crap, he had done it again. He was supposed to be a mysterious stranger delivering lust and dream, not throwing the sad reality of the sex business in the face of a customer.

"What about you, Hawkeye? Do you have embarrassing fantasies?" 

Clint closed his eyes, rearranging himself in the nest of cushions and old leather and thought of fingers combing tenderly his hair, of skin simply resting against skin while the only sounds would be hearts beating and calm breathing, no demands and no expectations.

"You would probably be surprised, Phil." he whispered in the phone.

"Surprise me then" and the warmth of Phil's voice seemed to wash over him, enveloping him and slowly pooling in his belly, taking residence there and stirring his dick almost incidentally. 

" Your voice is a pernicious creature" he murmured.

"What?"

And Clint jumped because he had never intended that. It was another of his self taught rules, don't get physically carried away. It was make believe and nothing more.

"It's all about you, Phil. Tell me what you desire." 

Okay it was too much. Now he was imagining himself lying on his side on an ottoman and welcoming a mysterious man with a shivers inducing voice into his smoke saturated den. Phil seemed to have the same kind of ridiculous visions because Clint could hear a barely stifled laugh on the other side of the line.

"Yeah I know, it sounded really cheesy."

"No,no. Well actually,yes. But it made me laugh and I haven't laughed this much since... Actually I don't even remember the last time I laughed so hard.”  
“Thank you", he added in a new fit of laughter.

"You're welcome", Clint answered and he could feel his smile growing on his face. Making someone happy generally made his nights. This and making macho guys whimper at the sound of his fake whip.

"You know “, Phil calmed down enough to speak clearly “that’s part of my embarrassing fantasies."

"Laughing until you fell on the floor?"

"You heard that?" And Clint could swear he was feeling Phil's blush through the plastic against his ear. Speaking of ears, he was imagining a soft pink spreading from Phil's cheeks to his ears then creeping out his neck and covering his chest, getting darker the lower it descended ... and he better had to stop this train of thoughts right now.

He pinched himself and tried to get back into the conversation. "Nothing can escape me, Phil". Rather it had been a completely lucky guess but he was working on his mysterious persona.

"I want..." Phil sighed," most nights I just want to be held. Sometimes I am even more demanding and I don't want cuddles by just anyone. I want to live with this nice, smiling guy who would make me laugh and who I would cook for. And we will lie curled around each other , dozing into sleep with the reassuring knowledge the other is here, breathing and warm in my arms."

The silence threatened to last again but before Clint could say something, Phil added with another of his embarrassed and brief laughs Clint was starting to want to fix "So you see, it's nothing too exciting. Just the rambling of a lonely old man."

Clint just listened carefully to the words, to the excuses and the pain in them. 

"Who were you,Phil?"

"I was a ranger" And his voice seemed brittle on the last word, like it was too fragile and raw and had to be handle with care but then Phil took a deep breath and things seem to stabilise again.

"I could be this for you tonight" and this time, Clint's tone was completely serious.  
"I would place your head on my lap and I would slowly stroke it. My fingers will play with your hair, brushing your ears until my hand decide to explore a bit more, to experience the texture of your skin and the beating of your heart. Tell me, what are you wearing Phil?" The beginning to all conventional phone sex chats, except Clint had never been so eager to know.

"I'm still wearing my work shirt and tie. And...the first two buttons are open."

"And the tie,Phil?"

"The tie is unknot around my neck." The hurt tone had disappeared, the breathy laugh full of self consciousness already far away.  
Phil's voice was taking on a husky quality and Clint readjusted himself without thinking. 

Then he realised he had broken another one of his rules, the dildo and lotion he used to simulate the sound of a pleased dick resting by the phone, forgotten.  
And he let his hand rest there. 

The humidity was getting suffocating and Clint could hear the first rumbles of thunder far away in the sky.

"It's getting really hot here. Is it hot where you are,Phil?"

"Hum actually yes. A storm is coming."

Clint didn't know if he wanted to roll his eyes or smile. He settled on whispering in the phone " I want you to open all these pesky buttons for me. "

Only a ruffle of fabric answered him and Clint smiled.

"Are you sitting down,Phil?"

"Ye-yes, in my office chair."

At these words, Clint's semi hardness was definitely awake.

"Nice. I was going to suggest you go lie on your bed but I want you in this chair with only your tie unknot around your neck and me kneeling between your tights. I bet you look fucking hot like that".

The rain started to fell through the open window and Clint raised the sound of the music. He could still hear Phil on the other side and he knew by heart the sounds of a man chocking down on a lewd suggestion. Except it had never turned him on so fast before.

"Are you getting hard,Phil? Do you want to touch yourself for me?"

A low moan answered him and Clint could feel his own skin getting too tight. It was definitely time for the rain to fall.

"Take your cock in your hand and imagine it's mine. Because that's me giving you a long stroke right now, that's my thumb running across your skin, caressing the silk covering the underside of your dick and massaging your balls. It's my palm spreading your precum all over you until it's smooth and slick and just making one with my fist."

The breathing on the other side was fast and Clint realised he was palming his own cock, slowly stroking it through his briefs.

"Do you want it harder,Phil? Because I can give it harder and it's going to make it even better."

"I am not going to last long, Hawk...Hawkeye." And fuck if this name didn't sound both ridiculous and just right, said in this throaty panting voice.

"Do you want me to get right there with you?"

And fuck it. Just fuck his useless self imposed rules, fuck opening his own pants and lowering his briefs all in thirty seconds like a teenager finding a porn vid for the first time. It was not like this would ever get real for him either.  
So he took himself in his fist, tight at the base, dry and warm and unforgivable and started to go up and down, up and down while Phil was moaning and whimpering across this stupid plastic handset and Clint’s only wish was to reach for him.

Clint was half aware of his own babbling, of the "yeah baby we’re almost there" and "does it feel good for you?" and "can you feel me all around you?" while the rain was flooding his floor and the voice in the stereo was singing about truth and lies of love and loneliness.

Until it was painful and they were both breathing hard and Phil said " please, Hawkeye, please" and Clint couldn't stop himself .  
" My name is Clint and I want you to come when my mouth is pressed against your mouth".

And so the lie was getting almost real and Clint could imagine smooth lips against his while his seed burst on his stomach and Phil's noises sounded strangely like a sob and a smothered scream.

Clint didn't realise he had closed his eyes and when he opened them, the crude yellow light on the ceiling hurt his eyes.  
"Shit. Did this in plain sight." He looked at the building in front of him but it was only rows of offices windows ,all dark except for one where a man looked like he was sleeping in his seat.  
Or...squinting, Clint willed his empty legs to get up and adjusted his briefs and pants, ignoring the drips of sticky cum running on his stomach and ruining his clothes. He managed to walk to the window and the light in the office just a floor beneath him didn't hide anything.  
The man sprawled in his chair had all the body language of a man well fucked from what Clint could see.  
His head rolling on the side of the chair, the phone against his ear, he just screamed boneless and Clint couldn't see his hand from this angle but he would have sworn it was currently in his pants.

"Phil?"

"Mmmmh " was all he got.

"Did you say an office chair,Phil?"

"Mmmmh yeah."

"I assumed you were talking about an office in your flat."

"Mmmm no. That's embarrassing but... I am in my office."

"Can you get up Phil?"

"Why? I guess I could but my body doesn't want to. Is your name really Clint? I like it. Clint. Mmmh yeah, I like it."

And it sounded even better than Hawkeye when it was rolling around his tongue but really, Clint had a more important question right now.

"Yes that's my name" he answered distracted."I need you to come to the window Phil, I want to check something."

Clint squinted hard and... yes the man was getting up, his tie the only thing covering his chest and holding his pants with one hand.

" I was right, you look fucking hot."

"What?"

"Don't forget to close the fly Phil, and look one floor ahead, two windows on the right."

"Why?... Oh. "And then he had the most unexpected reaction Clint had ever got after sex. He started to laugh.  
" I really look like a pervert now. I am sorry, I didn't know. Except you...well I guess there is no point in hiding anything now."

"Yeah?" Clint was strangely nervous and intrigued.

" The guy I was imagining in my fantasy, smiling and holding me. It was... hum... it was you. Sometimes if I arrived early enough at the office, I could see you make your coffee. And damn, I really sound gross now. But I swear I didn't look in your direction earlier. I turned my seat on purpose."

And Phil sounded so adorable, babbling and uncomfortable that Clint couldn't stop himself from asking "Phil, would you come?"

"I already did" And this time he'd have bet the gravelly voice was on purpose.

"I know that, idiot. I mean, do you want to finish what we started. The cuddling part, that is. And Phil ? Just for the record, I’m mostly grumpy before I make coffee".

And Clint had never felt so shy and sick with nerves than waiting besides his open door.

"I never do that, you know. Calling the women and men from the phone to my flat.", he blurted out , far away from his mysterious persona but it was the most important thing for him to say right now.

Phil smiled at him, shy and sexy and to Clint’s satisfaction, still slightly flushed.  
“I know. I mean I observed you, I feel like I know you “, the smile turned sheepish and Clint wanted to wipe it out, preferably with his own mouth.  
“I know how it sounds. But ... you’re special Clint. And you make me feel special”.

And then, slowly, carefully, his arms encircled his body, because really, when you talked dirty to a man with his cock being yours in a wild impossible fantasy, cuddling was the necessary conclusion.  
Or hopefully the beginning.

Because Clint had never felt so right than at this moment, when Phil's mouth met his and everything became finally real.


End file.
